1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automobile antenna system for effectively detecting radio waves received by the vehicle body and transmitting the detected signals to various built-in receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern automobiles, it is essential to have antenna systems for positively receiving various broadcast (radio and TV) or communications (car-telephone and others) waves at their built-in receivers. Moreover, such antenna systems also are important, for example, for citizen band tranceivers which are adapted to effect the transmission and reception of waves between the automobile and other stations.
In the prior art, there is generally known a pole type antenna which projects outwardly from the vehicle body and has a preferable performance of reception.
However, such a pole type antenna is actually subject to being damaged or stolen and also produces an unpleasant noise when an automobile on which the pole type antenna is mounted runs at high speeds. It has been desired to eliminate such a pole type antenna from the vehicle body.
In recent years, frequency bands of radio or communication waves to be received at vehicles are being increased so as to require a plurality of antenna systems accommodating various frequency bands. This not only degrades the aesthetics of the vehicle, but also reduces reception performance due to electrical interference between the antennas.